A Teen Fantasie
by My Teen Life Fantasies
Summary: A girl star struggles in her teen life with who she really loves and who shes trying to be with. will she be able to find who she loves? Has she been looking in the right places?


I'm Star. My crush Grant had several time made me want to go hide in a dark corner from embarrassment. i had asked him to the girls ask guys dance but he had to saw no because he was going to his dads place that weekend since his parents are separated. i was mortified when he said no. i had hope that maybe that he would want to make it up to me with the next dance coming along but nope! instead he seems to be crushing on this other girl. there was all the signs i had thought. he was complimenting me, hanging out, the playful teasing, and the part where he was always making me laugh. so i decided i would get payback. you maybe thinking payback for what?! but he's all flirty with this other girl and has seemed to want to never want to talk to me much anymore. My dear friend Ian who i just happen to have used to have a crush on for over a year was going through the same thing as me. i go up to him one day and say "hey Ian, i think we should date."

"what!? why! you don't like me do you?"

"no, no! that's not it." i say

"then what are you talking about?"

"well you like that one girl Caroline and like Grant. we both know what we're going through and i think we can plant a little jealousy in their heads."

"That's so stupid star!"

"no, really it's not. just think about it! Caroline will see you all cuddly with me and so will grant. they will get jealous. they will see that we're not in their trap, playing their game. we could see if they actually ever cared."

"really? you think this would work and that we could be with who like?"

"I really do Ian, i really do."

"ok, when do we start?"

The next day i met Ian in the parking lot before going into the school. i could tell he was nervous but so was I.

"You ready?" i said quietly.

"only if you are." he looked at me and i nodded and grabbed his hand to hold. we started to walk in and then tangled his fingers in mine. i was it bit surprised. the bell was about to ring so he walked me up stairs to my class. we stood in the doorway and few inches in the classroom holding hands and giving grant a good view. he was obviously staring. me and Ian didn't have any classes so i told him, "I'll see you later." Ian bent down and kissed my cheek, smiled then walked away. i was definitely surprised that time. like i didn't even realize that my friend Caroline had come up to me right after that and said, "oh! who was that!"

"Ian Hollander" i said

"are you guys dating?"

"Well yeah," i smiled and blushed. why was i blushing? well never mind that. During the period i could feel Grants eyes on me, burning a hole in my back. after the teacher got done with the lesson we had 7 min in class to are self. Grant came up to me looking kind of angry and said, "who was that?"

"Who?"

"the guy holding your hand when you walked in."

"oh the one who kissed me on the cheek? yeah that's Ian. he's my boyfriend."

"Why are you going out with him? I bet he doesn't even like you."

"don't say that grant. its mean."

"i'm sorry, it's just that I don't think you should date him."

"give me a reason not to."

"I..I can't... I don't know. i have to go star." then he just walked away and the bell rang.

The next few days that week were all the same. Ian walks me to class holding my hand, kisses my cheek, then we walk home together and talk to the girl he likes for a bit. Grant had been barely speaking to me. the next day when school gets out i'm talking to Ian when i see grant from a distance about to walk by.

"quick kiss me." i tell Ian

"what?!" Ian says

"sshhh! just kiss me."

Ian leans down and kisses me. i had expected him to just give me a quick kiss but his lips linger on mine. i wonder what we're doing because i seem to forget grant. all i can think about is Ian and how he kissing me and me kissing him back and how it doesn't feel like we're faking it and that it's actually a love that we're sharing with each other. we both pull back are heads so breath and we stare at each other wished shocked wide-eyed expressions. what just happen?

* * *

**What did you guys think? should i continue? do you want to find out more?!**


End file.
